Midnight Comfort
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: She nodded against him. "Yes, I'm alright. ...But..." He perked up as soon as she let out 'but,' pulling away from her slightly so he could look down at her face. "...Benoni, can you promise me to never leave again?" (WARNING: Rated T for some violence, and a bit of blood. Cover is not mine. Day-late one-shot for my friend's birthday. Hope you like it!)


**Benoni: Male, build 1, face 4, hair 5, hair color 7, voice 3, asset is skill, flaw is speed.**

 **Average build, eyes that are slightly less narrow than default Robin's eyes, blond spiky hair, and a deep, smooth voice. He's good at getting in hits, getting critical hits, and activating skills, but he's a bit slow.**

 **WARNINGS: A bit of violence, and a bit of blood.**

* * *

The warrior princess' Falchion plunged through the Risen's chest, putting an end to the monstrous creature. It let out a groan before turning into a cloud of purple smoke, which immediately dissipated. Her eyes scanned the area, like a hawk searching for prey. The Shepherds had found a good place to temporarily rest before they continued their march to Mount Prism. Unfortunately, when night fell, a horde of Risen found and ambushed their camp. And so, here they were, fighting off the wretched beings. Silent footsteps swiftly approached her from behind. Had she not trained on sharpening her senses in order to survive in the future, she would've been easily sneaked up on and killed by the owner of the footsteps. She quickly turned around and jumped back. However, the Risen assassin was much faster than her, and slashed her arm with its silver sword.

The fabric easily tore, as did her flesh. Sears of pain shot up through her arm, causing her to nearly scream. She barely landed on her feet, and was in a very vulnerable state, as she was now able to use only her right arm. The Risen attempted to take advantage of this, and swiftly ran forth to finish her off. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" a furious voice suddenly shouted. A person ran in front of her and blocked the assassin's blade with their own silver sword, a kick to the monster's stomach soon following. She instantly recognized who it was- the blond spiky hair, and the Plegian cloak.

"B-Benoni...?" she murmured. He didn't respond. Instead, he focused on the Risen he had just kicked away. It was slow to get up and recover, which gave him enough time to switch his blade out for a Thoron tome. As soon as it did stand on its feet again, however, it was quick to rush towards him. He raised his arm, and a ball of electricity began to form in his hand.

"You're finished!" he snarled as he unleashed a bolt of lightning that hit the Risen's chest perfectly, and it was fried into a crisp. What was left of its body turned into purple smoke before fading. He turned around, his gaze landing on her. As she was about to open her mouth to speak, his eyes suddenly widened. Just at the instant she was about to turn around, a _swish_ sound flew right by her, the object too fast for her brain to recognize. It was soon, however, that it did, as a loud _plunk_ sound came from the direction that her husband was standing in. Immediately turning on her heels, she was greeted by a horrendous sight.

An arrow had found its way square into the middle of her husband's throat, blood already starting to seep from the area. Time seemed to screech to a halt; she didn't move, nor did he. Until, however, he began to fall backwards. Her mouth dropped open, and she ran right to his side to catch him before he hit the ground. "BENONI!" she screamed. His breathing was starting to get ragged, and his pupils were panicked, madly darting about in terror. He opened his mouth to say something, only to end up coughing out thick, crimson liquid. "Don't try to talk...h-hold on, let me get my elixir...!" she rasped, her voice cracking several times.

He stopped her by raising his trembling arm, and weakly grasped her wrist with his hand. She could barely see him through her tear-filled eyes, but he was smiling sadly at her. He shook his head, only slightly so his injury wouldn't get even more painful from further movement. She blinked, her mouth gaping open, and she realized what he was trying to say, or rather, get her to understand; _Don't._ Her lower lip trembled before she burst into tears, crying loudly while holding him as close as she could without hurting him. "P-please, don't die, Benoni...don't die...! You can't...I...I love you...!"

She was surprised when she felt him beginning to shake as well. She pulled away slightly, and whatever tiny piece of composure she had left was gone, as tears slowly streamed down his face as well. It hurt even more seeing him smiling so softly at her. This couldn't be happening. It _couldn't._ The blonde man she had come to treasure so dearly in her life slowly let his eyelids drop and leaned up as much as he could to nuzzle his face into her shoulder, albeit very weakly. She was quiet for a few moments, and then, he stopped moving. His head dropped down onto her lap. He stopped breathing. Her eyes slowly moved to look down at him. His eyes were closed peacefully. "...Benoni...? ...No...nonono... Benoni...wake up...please..." she whispered, her voice barely audible. He didn't respond. Hot streams of tears burst from her eyes and poured down her face to replace the dried up tear stains from before. "Benoni...! No...don't do this...! Please, don't go! Benoni! No! BENONIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

She startled awake with a gasping sob, sitting up quickly in her panic. Everything was swirling around her, sweat dripped down her face, tears were welling up in her eyes, and it felt like her heart was thumping so violently that it was ramming into her chest. She panted raggedly, trying to quickly get oxygen back into her. After a few moments, she was able to start breathing normally. But the terror of that nightmare made her look to the other side of the bed she was sleeping in, to make sure he was alive, to make sure everything was alright.

His back was facing her, and the blanket that covered him rose up and down slowly, moving with his soft breathing. There was no blood trailing down his neck, there was no short breaths; he was still there. He was okay. For a moment, tears of relief filled her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away as she looked back to her side. She shook her head, slightly scolding herself for being so paranoid over a night terror that wasn't even based on anything real. She heard the sound of cloth moving against fabric before a pair of gentle arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Her eyes widened slightly, alarmed at first, until she felt something resting against her shoulder.

"Luci? ...Are you alright, love?" a husky, quiet voice spoke. She relaxed instantly, leaning back into the embrace.

"Mm...I'm fine, Benoni." She turned around slightly to face her husband. His hair was a spiky mess, and she almost let out a giggle at this. She was used to it by now, but it would always amuse her how easily he got bad bed hair- one of the many things that she adored about him. His tan tank top wasn't any better, as it was completely tousled and the straps were hanging very loosely on his shoulders. His dark brown eyes stared warmly at her, but with concern in them. A small, worried frown brought down his lips as he looked at her. She sighed, smiling softly, and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, dear." It was his turn to sigh, and he shook his head as he did so.

"It's fine. No need to apologize. Are you sure you're okay, though?" he whispered softly before snuggling his face into her hair, pressing light kisses to it. She blushed from the affection he was giving her. They had been together again for about half a year since he returned after he sacrificed himself to destroy Grima for good, but his loving gestures towards her still brought back those same breath-hitching feelings from when they first started courting.

She nodded against him. "Yes, I'm alright. ...But..." He perked up as soon as she let out 'but,' pulling away from her slightly so he could look down at her face. "...Benoni, can you promise me to never leave again?" she spoke quietly.

His eyes softened, and he smiled sleepily at her. "Ah. So that's what your nightmare was about?" he inquired gently. A somber smile found its way onto her expression. She would never know how her husband managed to find out so easily about what she was hiding and pinpoint exactly what was wrong. She let out a soft, small chuckle.

"You never cease to amaze me with how knowing you are," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. For a moment, she saw a wisp of pain in his deep, dark brown eyes. He was still for a moment, before he began to move.

He hooked his arms around her, picking her up slightly, causing her to let out a small squeak of surprise. He scooted back a bit so his back was against the pillows, and set Lucina back down gently, her legs straddling both of his sides. Once she was set down, he went back to snuggling his face into her hair, his fingers carefully weaving through the soft locks of cerulean blue. "Do you want to talk about it?" he cooed. She didn't respond for a few moments, but when she did, his heart gave a painful squeeze.

"...I...I had a dream...that...that you were..." Her throat was beginning to tighten, desperately trying to keep down the word she was afraid to utter. Tears started to well up in her eyes again, and she frantically wiped at them with the back of her hand. She gulped down air quietly, before finally managing to speak again. "...that you were killed..." His breath hitched almost immediately after she finally managed to get out the words, and anxiety clawed at her mind. Was that the wrong thing to say? Should she have not told him what was wrong at all? Her questions were answered, and her paranoid thoughts were hushed away to silence, when he softly pressed his lips against her own. She was hesitant at first, but calmed after a moment and kissed him back with just as much love. His hands that were in her hair slid up to her head and down to her face to cup her cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had unknowingly began to slowly roll down from her eyes.

He slowly broke the kiss, his lips lingering on hers for a moment, and pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. Even though there was no sign of it on his face, she could definitely see emotion dwelling and glittering in his eyes for a brief second, before they fluttered shut lightly. "I'm sorry..." he murmured quietly. "It's okay now, though... I'm here for you, and I promise I won't leave your side ever again..." He nuzzled his forehead against her cheek, before moving to place soft kisses on her forehead. She sighed softly in complete bliss, her sorrow and hurt from before having completely gone away.

"I love you, Benoni..." she whispered quietly. He smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

After a while, exhaustion began to take over her body, and she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled warmly at her sleeping figure. As quietly and lightly as possible, he adjusted them both so he could lay down, with Lucina resting on top of him. He pressed a warm kiss against her lips and pulled the blanket back over them.

"Good night, Lucina. Sweet dreams..." he muttered, his voice barely even able to be heard.


End file.
